1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dressing aids and more particularly pertains to a new undergarment dressing aid for aiding a user when putting on undergarments and lingerie with hard to reach fasteners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dressing aids is known in the prior art. More specifically, dressing aids heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,764; U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,502; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 285,621 by Green; U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,426; U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,730; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,315.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new undergarment dressing aid. The inventive device includes a tubular sleeve designed for wear around a user's torso and having inner and outer faces and open top and bottom ends.
In these respects, the undergarment dressing aid according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of aiding a user when putting on undergarments and lingerie with hard to reach fasteners.